Phoenix's Love
by Supernatural Believer
Summary: The summary is the prologue. It is a JasperXOCXAlice, FredXLeahXGeorge, SethXCedric, HermioneXDraco, JacobXNessieXHarry, and all other pairings are the same. And manipulative Dumbledore, Ron, and Ginny. So lots of Bashing for those three. Rated T for now.


Phoenix's Love

_**~ Don't own Harry Potter or Twilight no matter how much I want to. ~**_

Hey my name is Saphira and I am a phoenix. However I'm not like the phoenixes that you probably know of. I can change from human to bird or just add wings to my human form. I can also control all of the elements. I can also block my thoughts from people like Edward and Aro.

Out of the Cullens I met Carlisle first. The first time I saw him was when he was still human, of course we didn't talk because of the time period that we were in, and when he was changed I found and helped him, though it was one month or so after he was changed. I stayed with him for about 2 centuries, give or take a few decades, and just traveled the world while visiting Carlisle every once and a while.

One of the times I visited Carlisle had added two others to our family, and yes me and Carlisle considered ourselves family. The first that was changed was Edward then Esme, her being Carlisle's mate and wife. For a while Esme thought me and Edward would make a great couple, but I thought of Edward as my brother, my angsty brother but my brother none the less, and he felt the same, except instead of angsty I was indifferent but cheerful.

While I stayed with them they added two more to there family before I had left. The first was Rosalie, which while I was there we had become friends, and Emmett, her mate of course, but after Emmett was changed I left to find my mates, and yes I said mates with a s meaning more than one I was told by a friend that I would have two, anyway I met Alice in a dinner in Philadelphia were we greeted each other like old friends, because of her visions of course, and waited for Jasper. We stayed there for a few weeks before he finally showed up. When he walked though the door to the dinner me and Alice walked up to him and told him we had been waiting for him and he replied in the sexiest southern accent "Sorry to keep you waiting, ma'mas." Anyway I let Alice drag us back to the Cullen house where we lived together for some time.

Then in the 1980's the war in the magical world started. Alice had had a vision that I was needed so I had to leave. And after several long goodbyes I went to England and met several interesting people. I met Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. I never liked Peter and everyone could tell I didn't like him because of Alice's visions. This is why I believe having visions is a curse, you see Alice saw Peter betray his friends I couldn't do anything to stop it. When he did finally betray them, one year after Harry Potter yeas born, everything went down the drain. Sirius was blamed for theirs death and Peter's 'death' and Dumbledore, the manipulative bastard that he is, sent Harry to his Aunt and Uncle, but what he doesn't know is that I convinced the Dursley's that I could take care of Harry, because I was named his Godmother while Sirius was named his Godfather, and they gave him to me. So I raised Harry with the knowledge of what happened and what he was. When he turned 11 and got his letter he went to Hogwarts. He went through hell for his first 4 years. In his first year he was befriended by Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, and in secret Draco Malfoy. Ron Weasley pretended to be his friend, per Dumbledore's orders. At the end of the year Voldemort attacked Harry for the seconded time in his life. Then in his second year Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley entered the group. Ginny however was like her brother while Luna was an actual friend. In this year Voldemort went after the muggle born. He went after Hermione and Ginny but once again Harry beat him off. Then in his third year Harry finally met his Godfather Sirius, they wouldn't allow him to see Sirius in Azkaban. Remus got to see Harry all year instead of just during the summer because he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. And Hermione and Draco start to secretly be a couple. This time instead of Voldemort himself coming after Harry Peter Pettigrew came after him for Voldemort. Then in his fourth year Harry was nearly killed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Voldemort came back from being half dead. Harry and Cedric Diggory were tricked into going to the Riddle family estate, but, thankfully, both survived.

And while this is going on during the year I go back to the Cullens. And my story will begin in the summer before Harry's first year and the Cullens just moved to Forks….


End file.
